x men series
by angel 76wolf is here
Summary: a mutant by the name of wolf helps the x men fight other mutants and tags along with the x men.


Chapter 1 (The Wolf)  
  
Professor x avia was sitting in his room, when Night crawler teleported in. night crawler told him that there were three mutants rampaging around, the professor turned to night crawler and said that he already new and needed the x - men to bag up and get the x - jet prepared to go on a mission. Night crawler teleported around gathering the x - men when he came across the latest recruit, a girl who's real name was andrea but her mutant name was angel. She had the power to create a virtual reality that can slow time right down to bullet time. She didn't like flying too much but this was the first time that she was asked to be part of the team. cyclops and jean were in the back two seats, followed by angel and rogue with night crawler and shadow cat on the two seats next to them. Wolverine, storm and x avia was sat at the front, piloting the x - jet. Professor x avia had already used serebro to home in on storm's location, she was in an abandoned building site but there seemed to be four other mutant signals there. As the x - jet landed, two mutants came running towards the jet, one with fire in his hands (pyro) and the other with a pole in one hand and a glowing playing card in the other (gambit). Wolverine jumped out of the door and growled, pyro, being the joker of the two got on the wrong side of wolverine by taking the mick out of him. That was a bad idea. Cyclops stepped out with jean and turned to gambit. All of a sudden, another mutant started running towards the jet, on the way going through brick walls, his skin was surrounded by metal and then was a great shudder on the ground every time he placed a foot down. Angel walked out of the of the x - jet and took a look at the surroundings. Rogue stepped out and realized that wolverine was about to be toasted and cried to him to move out of the way. Angel turned and activated bullet time onto the fire, this gave night crawler enough time to get wolverine out of there. As night crawler brought wolverine to safety, angel let the bullet time go and storm called upon rain on the fire to put it out. Whilst this was happening, shadow cat phased through the wall of the x - jet only to notice that Cyclops was fighting with gambit with jean helping Cyclops against the explosive playing cards being thrown at him. Night crawler and shadow cat both started looking for storm when the metal guy ran at them, shadow cat phased through him and night crawler teleported out of the way. He managed to catch night crawler and knock him out, shadow cat turned to help night crawler only to find a huge metal fist going right for her but she did not have enough time to phase and so was also lying on the floor. Gambit and pyro both fired at angel so that they could attack without getting slowed down, angel didn't noticed till the last second where she was then pushed out the way by someone else, they had been hit by the blast instead. At first, angel thought that it was wolverine because he can heel and he that sort of person but as the smoke cleared, there was someone that angel or the other x - men had seen before, he was just standing there, clutching his wound. Then he turned to angel and asked if she was ok. This mystery person ran at gambit like a wolf through a forest. When he reached him, he gave a massive howl and he grew claws like wolverine and a wolf's tail grew, he went crazy on gambit and cut him up really badly. Then he turned to pyro, growled and slowly started to walk over to him, pyro ran to the metal person and whimpered like a dog.  
Angel ran over to the unknown person with questioning, she asked who he was, he said to call him wolf. She told him how great full she was but wolf said that it was nothing and turned and stared with an evil ferocious look at the two mutants standing there in fear, they quickly fled. Wolf walked over to professor x avia and told him that he had heard a lot about him and how he was told that x aviar could help him. The professor told him that he could go to the x avia institute with the x men. Wolf got in the jet and sat next to angel so rogue sat in the front with wolverine, storm and x avia. On the way back, angel asked for wolf's real name and he told her that it was Michael and then angel told wolf her real name. They didn't speak much after that except for when wolf told angel that he was actually crazy, no joke. When they got back, the professor showed wolf his room which was next to angels. It was getting late so wolf and the other x men went to bed and got a good night's sleep ready for training the next day. 


End file.
